galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 1 Episode 22: The Battle of Ice and Lightning!
Thunrian : ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suwfJMiXauU ) He sat in his helicopter with his arms crossed. " Alright, Agent Thunder Highwind, and Memoria Angelus. You both have been assigned to Obtain a Legendary Dragoon within the Depths of a cave not to far off. We would have sent the Infantry teams to do so. But this Dragoon is much to powerful to be taken in with lower ranks. So were sending in you two. Becareful, Memoria I want you to Sedate our gentle Giant with this." The Superior officer said as he tossed the item to the female, it had been a Syringe speciafcally made to Knock Dragons and Dragon type creature. " Its calle Geo-X. A Powerful sereum if a human took it they'd shrivel up and die." He said nodding his head. " Thunder it will be your Job to make sure Both Miss Memoria Angelus, and The Target are brought over to Yun Corp." Thunder tilted his head to the right and nodded. " Roger that... But, what's a Dragoon anyways?" His Superiror would clear his throat. " Dragoons are powerful physical attackers that wield various types of spears and lances. They wear special armor meant to invoke the imagery of dragons, including helmets shaped like a dragon's head, spikes, and wing and scale designs. Dragoons are sometimes more directly tied to dragons, such as owning them as pets or otherwise befriending them." Thunders eyes grew large in amazement. " So He might a Dragon in there living with him!?" Just then a thunder clap would echo throughout the sky as it began to rain. " it's possible. Best to stay on your toes. You know, I thought you would have known this Thunder. Its in your blood to become a Dragoon too one day, your father was one. Where do you think you got your name from? Many Dragoons throughout history have had the surname "Highwind", though it is not universal. To date, Zeck Highwind your father was the last one to be known. Your family that is, untill this young man your about to face today that is. He may be a realtive you know. Anyways Like most Highwinds he is still associated with dragons. Dragoons have a theme of being protectors and/or taking action to protect others in many cases. He may not like your intruding his home. " Thunder sighed rubbing the back of his neck as he stood. " Even If I am, Im not a fan of Lizards..." He said Tossing his blade Xcalibur around before clipping it on his back. Xcalibur Weights exactly 700lbs. The Xcalibur is classified as an enormous broadsword. From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a double-edged large blade approximately one foot wide. The blade is a lighter color on the bladed edge while the rest of the blade is dark grey, and the handguard appears to be bolted or riveted into place. On the Hand Gaurd an Ancient text is inscribed along the width of the gaurd. There are two holes in the hilt hidden under the wraps. variably said to be power orb slots or to be where Thunder clips the sword onto his back. It was said that this blade once belonged to Thunders father when he first joined WARRIOR. " Oi, Memoria, Can I call you memory?" He said looking back at her with a smile. " Were approaching our stop, better suit up before you go. I'm gonna get a head start." Thunder said rushing to the drop off of the Helicarrier. Throwing himself right out. His body would twist and turn through the air before he used the electircty to create an Elctromagnetic force around his body that allowed him to glide down to ground. Landing infront of the cave from the heavy drop, getting drenched in rain as he waited for his comrade to follow behind. SladeMars: -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOJ91H4mraU) It had been a few days and Slade’s body remains locked up like a slave who went against his master. President Yun had still not found a good plan to take care of Slade without effecting his public image. He couldn’t kill Slade because it would raise up to much of an issue with the public and some of the personnel who work in the company. Yun watches Slade from his toward, watching him hang there in his own silence. Slade doesn’t speak throughout the day and his eyes barely move positions. His dark red eyes stay at a thousand yard stare at the door in front of him. Yun taps his fingers across the dashboard of the control panel and he says to himself-“I wonder what goes on in that head of his…”- At that moment, he activates a coding and a screen pops up with the neural scanning’s of Slade’s brain waves. (http://www.biologyreference.com/images/biol_01_img0057.jpg) The purples represents normal brain function, showing no signs of in fluctuation or disturbance. All seemed to look normal on the scanning until Yun noticed a slight irregularity on the display. On the right hand side it looks like a small yellow area of the brain waves. Yun thinks to himself-“The hell is this?”-He then zooms in on that portion of the brain and the yellow dot begins to grow slightly to the size of a small quarter on the right edge of Slade’s brain. Once Yun zooms in, a dark red color begins to slowly surround the yellow circle on his brain and this red begins to spread across Slade’s brain like wild fire. Yun sees this occurring and quickly gets on the phone.-“Bring Doctor Yamamoto down to The Chamber right away!”-The woman on the other line says-“Doctor Yamamoto has already left for the day, Sir.”-In which Yun yells out-“I don’t care! You get his ass back here now!”- He then slams his phone down onto the dashboard out of anger and his eyes staring down at Slade.-“What the hell are you!?”-But what Yun didn’t know is that deep within the unconscious mind of Slade, he began to fall into a comatose state between the physical and spirit plane, limbo to put in a simpler term./////( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rV40ypje7o) Slade’s eyes never leave the door in front of him but his vision quickly begins to blur and over the time of a few seconds, he begins to see an all black void form around him. At that time, his body slowly began to lower down from his shackles, now lost in the world of Limbo. Slade stands up on his feet in his white prison suit and he rubs his wrists slowly. He looks around for the moment and sees a dark black house up in the distance. (http://www.ufunk.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/noir-marko-manev-3.jpg) The black outline of what looks to be a man appears in Slade’s vision and he quickly yells out to him-“Hey! Who are you!?”-In which case this strange figure slowly turns away from Slade and begins to walk away from him. Slade grunts a bit and begins to charge the hill like a Marine of World War Two and his feet move with speed and intensity. He runs on all fours up the hill like a strong canine but no matter how far he runs It seems like he doesn’t get any closer to the house. After thirty seconds of running but getting nowhere, he looks down and sees a dark abyss of nothing and he says to himself-“Well it looks like I can’t go back down…”-But then a voice comes out of the shadows with an ominous feeling that sends chills down Slade’s back-“You can’t rush things…Slade…Take your time…Ease your way into the darkness…”-Slade looks around for the epicenter of where the voice came from but he can’t center the voice since it is coming from everywhere. He reaches down at his hip for his Twin Mantra Pistols but he is forced to remember the fact that these weapons were taken from him when he was captured by Yun Corp.-“Dammit…”-He says to himself as he is in the game of whoever the voice is. Slade begins to once again walk up the hill, trying to take his time. Because of this action, Slade begins to progress up the hill. Slade gets closer and closer to the house and within a few minutes he finds himself at the front door of this old and looking abandoned old house. The wood looks petrified, spider webs drip down from the house like weeds and the window shutters are practically falling off of its hinges. The windows look so old that they are already liquefying. Slade reaches for the knob of the front door and he slowly turns the knob, opening the door slowly. The front door creeks open, dust falling from the center and Slade slowly walks into the old house.- Capriccioso: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrouRDxdIVU)) High up. No ground. No solid ground. Do NOT panic Angelus. You got this. You breath deeply, in through the nose, out through the mouth. You tried to listen to the man in charge, but it was hard when the pressure was making you a tad dizzy. Wait, incoming! With quick reflexes, you catch the syringe, glancing over it. "Hm." Her eyes drifted towards the window, ears flat against her skull as they traveled. Snort. You needed a... babysitter? You sigh, looking back at the other men in the flying thing. You knew the correct term for it, but wern't quite sure how to say it. You cross your legs, faintly listening to talk of dragons and such. Those were simply stories, no? Or... so you thought. You free hand moved up to your fluff ball of hair, fingerins inly tangling in the loose curls. "Memoria translates to Memory." You replied flatly, not bothing to lookk at him. Then came the crash of the storm, causing you to just like... well like a rabbit. Her fingers tightened around her curls, teeth chewing on her lower lip. So, you began to hum softly, still barely listening to what exactly was going on. All you really knew, was that the loud man was suddenly gone. "Hm..?" ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbjYLNxCwZ4)) Looks like the fun was going to start. You grinned, tucking the syringe into your jacket pocket. Some little part in your head wanted you to jump as well, feel the air rushing past... But that wasn't logical Mem, just wasn't logical. So, you sat still, and waited for orders. xXAyperosXx: Sillinrul sits in his hut eating the kill he had gotten a few hours ago. Patronax lays across the ground outside with his massive head in the door. Sillinrul looked as if he was talking to himself, but he was actually talking to Patronax. "Can your really not shrink down any? It would make things much easier." Patronax spoke though it was through telepathy. "Well, I can, but I really see no point. No reason for me to hide." Patronax looks up from the door and to the entrance of the cave. " Someone is coming.." He would then walk a few steps and materialize into the water in the cave. Sillinrul finished up his food and then put on his armor boots and ran outside of the hut and jumped up to the into the tree that was filled with leaves and began to look through them, looking out to the entrance. He can hear Patronax. "Its most likely more people to try and kill you for what you are." Sillinrul scoffed. "They can try, just like the rest of them.. More training for me either way.. I'll try not to hurt them to badly this time." In all fact, for a year now bandits, hunters, and even great warriors have tried to take his life for what he was, None have been able to even lay a finger on him. What with the years of training he has gone though, Sillinrul was at the peak of his ability even stronger than that of his own race. But what made him different from the rest of them was the fact that he had the aspects and physical strength of a dragon. Being much stronger the average person, even stronger than his own kind. He would sit and wait for his unknown visitor to walk in before ever showing himself, so that he could size up his foe. Gives him a bit of an advantage. Though he was wearing metal he was still silent as he stood there like a statue, not moving a muscle, only waiting for this unknown person to walk in. In his mind he hoped it was a fight, he had been quite bored lately. He was itching for a fight, so maybe he was going to get it. "I know what your thinking, we are linked.. I grow tired of these pathetic people hunting us." Patronax said as they hid. "Quiet.. Unlike you I get bored of hiding and a fight entertains me." Patronax sighs. "I know, its just, what if someone kills you.. My purpose will be for nothing. " Sillinrul thought for a moment. "Don't worry my friend, I'm not going to die on you, and the same goes to you." Things go quiet as they both then wait for whoever was coming. Thunrian: ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=1tJb8yaDcNI ) Thunder walked into the Cave, pulling his blade off of his back as he stepped in only to find a large water cove. Memory stayed in the background lurking just in case she was needed to strike, mostly for the right time. As Thunder walked inside, he'd see decayed armour on the ground, beaten and etched down. Rusted, and some had been singed. His nose twitched when he caught wiff of sulfur. "..." His eyes shooting left to right when he Pulled Xcalibur over his shoulder. "...Alright now." He said making his way down into the cove. " If your in here Dragoon. I have orders to take you back with me. So... this is my warning to you." He said walking in, his long black hair swaying over his face as he walked. " Show yourself, and come quietly back to Yun corp. Or refuse and face me. Either way, your coming back to Tartarus with me." He said pulling his massive blade down to his side. The sound of water dripping would create a rhythmic tune all throughout the area. ".... So, is there really a Dragon in here." Thunder said putting his blade around both his shoulders. " They say, That Highwinds have a large relation to Dragoons. Apprantly... when i hit a level of puberty I'll be like you but I dont know. Maybe my family of Highwinds have gone distant to our roots." He said walking through the area. " Either way, if what these people say about Highwinds and Dragoons are true... Then that makes us. Like Distant cousins." He said pulling his right hand into his pocket. " Heh... I'm rambling again.... Alright enough already. Come out, RIGHT NOW!" He said putting both hands on his blade as he closed his eyes saying a prayer before he opened his eyes again and took a deep breathe, the Mantra flow around his body would have created a cooling yet warm breeze of confidence straight from the living pool as it enlightned the young warrior. In actuality, Thunder was terrifed of the fact that a Dragon could be within the debts of this cove, but he knew what his duties had been and what he was assigned here to do. Failure was not an Option. Apprantly this Dragons cells are perfect for whatever experimentations that they want to do back at Yun Corp... he was needed. Normal Humans cant even understand Dragons languages, yet a Dragoon could. Facinating creatures they were... maybe him and Gale were late bloomers? Who know's. This was a thought for another time, one to ask Gale when he comes back home. Becuase now... It was time to complete a Mission. SladeMars: -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pI7Jc-fSQQ8) Slade walks into the house and his eyes begin to widen as the inside of this house is completely different than its exterior. The floor is covered by a beautiful imprinted carpet all the way up the castle like stairs. The walls look to be made of marble edging mimicking that of an old 16th century English Castle. Inside are sculptures and portraits of people from hundreds of years into the past. This house is like walking through a time machine into a large portion of the past. Slade walks through the living room and examines the statues and all the portraits. He then notices that all of these people are famous for doing something incredibly evil. All of them were tyrants or mass murderers, using their power to rule over the people. One stood out to him as he read the plague of a portrait that looks like a soldier from the old republic days(http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/181/a/a/dark_mage_by_amd_design-d55hb55.jpg) -“Christophe Bateaus…The Dark Mage of Death…”-His thoughts run back to a history class he received back when he was a child in grade school. He remembered that this guy was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of innocent people during his reign of terror using his Dark Mage powers. He thinks to himself-“Dark Mages…A rare kind of Mage power that is said to only be seen once every few hundred years…”-As that thought passes through his mind, the dark ominous voice returns; this time being behind Slade saying-“You are absolutely right, Slade…Dark Mages are a very rare breed indeed.”- Slade slowly turns around and he catches the sight of a tall masculine male in front of him in a shiny black and white armor while holding a long black staff. (http://static.zerochan.net/Dark.Magician.full.1461029.jpg) On his head looks to be the normal hat of a wizard but his falls under the same category as it is attached from the metal armor that he wears. As a Mage it is very uncommon to see them in metal armor so this one is obviously something special to wear such an armor. Slade asks-“Who are you!?”-In which the man smirks while shutting his eyes condescendingly. He then says to Slade sarcastically-“Who am I? I am you…”-Slade’s anger begins to rise as this man doesn’t take Slade seriously. The Mage laughs a bit and says-“Well they sure did bring me to a much lively body this time around…I think you are going to go far…”-“What are you talking about!?”-Slade yells out, demanding answers. The Mage sighs while resting his hand on his head-“They always jump straight to the questions…Well I guess there is no need to beat around the bush then…I’ll just say it…You have something that doesn’t belong to you…Slade…”- Slade’s eyes open widely confused as to what this man means.-“Your DNA has now been mixed and re-fabricated to something similar to mine…I do say it is of scientific genius to give someone my DNA and that subject live…Quite frankly it makes me wonder what exactly it is you are…But I digress…Allow me to introduce myself…I am…The Infernal Sovereign…Noctum…”- Hearing that name, Slade staggers back and hits the wall with a loud thud sound.-“Impossible! Noctum is just a deity created by the people of Pandora!”-Noctum nods his head-“I can understand your doubts…You were never a religious boy growing up…especially after what had happened to you…But I am real…And you have become something of an Offspring to me…”-“What the hell are you talking about!? My family is dead! I have no father!”-Noctum slowly begins to walk closer to Slade and he says to him while doing so-“This may be what they want you to know…But I don’t care about your Mortal world…I bring Chaos and it gladly repays me…You now have a portion of me that few ever get to say…You should be happy…You will become more powerful than any being can ever imagine in your mortal world…But only if you work for it…”-Slade looks around the room, one again noticing all the pictures of evil tyrants.-“And what about them!? Did they earn it!?”-Noctum looks around as well and shrugs his shoulders-“No…But chaos needs to be brought about this world every few hundred years and I find myself a sad sap who thirsts for power…I don’t give them MY power but better yet a weapon to give them the ability to bring the chaos…It varies depending on the person…For Christophe it was a Gauntlet that gave him a fraction of the power you possess and he was able to reach his goals…But for you…I have something special in store for you.”-Slade’s eyes glare into the bright blue eyes of Noctum and his confusion runs wild. Noctum slowly outstretches his right arm and a bright green energy begins to take form. It begins to create the outline for what looks to be a katana of some sort. Within an instant the green energy becomes whole and the construct becomes a long Masamune blade. Noctum holds the hilt of the blade in his right hand extending it out to Slade.-“Take it.”-He says and Slade slowly reaches up with his left hand and grabs the blade. Once Slade takes hold of the blade, it feels perfect on his body acting like an extension of his own body. Slade swings the blade around a bit, getting a better feel for the blade while Noctum says-“This blade is a very special weapon of mine…It had only been used by one of my Dark Mage’s before…My Son…You remind me of him a bit…”-Slade says to Noctum-“Thank you…But…Why are you helping me?”-Noctum takes in a deep breath and replies to Slade with-“To be honest…This is the first time something of this nature has been accomplished…Frankly I could give two rats ass about your world and what is in it…In fact you are all in store for some chaos brewing…I can feel it…Having said that…I think you won’t have a problem yourself in brewing up enough chaos for my enjoyment…Let me see if you are worthy of possessing my power…”- Slade nods his head and Noctum begins to walk back towards the stairs. As he does this, Noctum says to Slade-“Dark Mage’s have a strong legend in this world…Will you follow the same footprints?...Or will you make your own path?...”-Noctum’s body slowly begins to turn into a thick black smoke and he completely disappears out of Slade’s mind./////Back at the Observation Room where Yun is watching Slade’s brainwaves he notices that the dark red waves that passed through Slade’s brain begins to fade away. The size of the disturbance gets smaller and smaller until it is completely gone from his scanning. Yun slams his hands on the control panel once more and he yells out-“I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THESE GAMES WITH THIS EXPEriMENT!”-The camera angle than zooms onto Slade’s face as a small smirk appears on his face. He then says to the camera, knowing that Yun is listening in-“The games…have only just begun…”-Yun then steps back from the control panel as Slade’s face lifts up to look directly into the camera as if he were staring into President Yun’s soul. His smirk extends to a demonic chuckle once he knows he has gotten the attention of the President of the company.- xXAyperosXx: Sillinrul and Patronax listened to the mans words.. He was a dragoon as well? He then heard Patronax. "Carefull, if this one is truly one of the Highwind family, he is a force to be reckoned with. Though from what he says, he has yet to be awakened. Even so, he is still powerful. I will stay back and let you handle this until you need me." Sillinrul doesn't say anything, but simply nods. He then hears the man call out for him to come out. Sillinrul smile and jumps down with a thud a few feet in front of him and looks. He speaks and his voice echoed through the cave. "So.. Your a Dragoon as well?" He looks him up and down. "Sorry to break it to you, but I will not be going with you.. This is my home. And you here is trespassing.. Prepare for a fight." Sillinrul takes The Spear of the Shooting star from his back. He holds it out long way infront of him, it only being the size of a large dagger. It then starts to extend out to 9 feet and he spins it around infront of him and then round his waist and stops in on a dime, wind shooting a bit of sand infront of him. His legs parted and crouched a bit. " Last chance.. Leave now or suffer.. You have ten seconds to walk away." He starts to count down in his head, thinking of what a wonderful fight this will be. Patronax speak. "like I said, be carful. I will come in if you get into trouble." Sillinrul nods and then shouts. "TIMES UP!" He jolts at Thunder at high speeds, even with his armor it was still breathtakingly fast. Sand and rock flying from behind him and off to the side. Sillinrul gets close enough and leaps into the air into a front flip all the way back down and the extends his spear out to knock Thunder in the head with great force. The hit would split open once skull. If it was dodged the earth would explode under the spear. If blocked the wind from the hit would cause sand to swirl. if it was blocked sillinrul would land on his feet and the spear would retract quickly and he would then shoot it at the ground making it send him up in the air and over Thunders head to land behind him back to back. Not even giving him time to turn around Sillinrul with send the end without the blade at Thunders ribs. Hit or blocked, he would then swing the sharp end around to slice into the other side. Again hit or blocked, Sillinrul would spin around Aiming to wack Thunder across the face with such force that it would send him back. If the combo was dodge Sillinrul would turn to Thunder. "Not back.. Now, Lets see what you got." He would spin the spear around once more around his waist and stop in the same fighting position as before. The wind disturbing the rock and sand around him. Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGcIkqPTHo0 )Thunder readies himself as he watched the Dragoon charge at him, Pulling his blade up in an defensive stance, so when the spear came his way he would have blocked it accordingly only to jump back by two feet once he had. When the male had attempted to leap over his head, thunder would have rolled to the right dodging it just barely, rolling to the right and getting back up to his feet, the both showing impressive acrobatic skill towards combat although even though he did roll out of the way, it had nippded the side of his uniform cutting his skin just a bit as blood leaked from the wound. When the weapon was pulled in attempts to attack Thunder across the face, thunder would have used his automail arm to knock it back the other way while his free hand held onto his blade. Kicking off the ground just abit he attempted to send a bycycle kick towards the Dragoon aiming towards his upper torso area. had it connected or not thunder would have landed to the right of the Dragon warrior only to pull his blade around in a swift spinning motion in attempts to slice him along the right side of the ribs as he pulled the blade across in the swift horzontial slash. Had it connected or not, he would have kept spinning in a 360 motion when he attempted to slash at the male his body sliding across the sand and gravel before he had been two feet from him. He'd grip the base of his handle and shove it into the ground, and with his inhuman strength the ground would have blasted up into the air towards the dragon warrior in attempts at knocking him into the air. The uprooted earth expanding for 10 feet up, and 5 feet wide it would have been a difficult dodge. Once and if the Dragon warrior had been knocked into the air, Thunder would have kicked off the ground in a series of flips before he'd attempt to send his blade down towards the Dragon warriors right shoulder with his blade Xcalibur, coming down with a swift and Horzontial slasH, which if connected would have left the dragon warrior pretty wounded along the shoulder with a blasting burst of red spew. " AGGGGGGGGH!" xXAyperosXx: Sillinrul watches as the man shows great skill, then smirks as he can see blood on his side. As Thunder kicks up and attempts to bicycle kick him, Sillinrul wasn't fast enough, and is kicked several times, but his armor did its job, as well as him stepping back with each kick. Sillinrul looked to his right side as Thunder starts to spin and holds the spear to that side and blocks it right on time with a loud clang and sparks. As he spins once more Sillinrul rolled quickly to the left a few times and then shot up back in fighting stance. As soon as he got up Thunder had sent his sword into the ground and the very earth exploded, sending Sillinrul into the air. But being as skilled as he was, Sillinrul regain himself use one of the chunks of rock. He then spun around and sent his spear flying around to block Thunders devastating attack.. The force of the hit would be so quick and hard that the remaining pieces of rock that were in the air would then explode out. The force would send Sillinrul to the walls of the cave. Thunder might have as well. Sillinrul would hit the wall feet first and bed the in. He would then use his legs to shoot off the wall leaving cracks in the stone and shoot straight at Thunder with great speed. Sillinrul would attempt to attack him while in air. If Thunder would try and block though, Sillinruls spear would connect but he would use the force of the hit and let his spear slide and shrink down. Spinning to the right side and sending the tip of the spear to slice Thunders side several times with deep penetration.. He would then shoot past him and into the wall, jumping off it once more. This time twisting his body as he shoots off into a screw type motion. His spear extending so that when connect, it would slice deeply from the shoulder, across the chest, and across the stomach. If blocked the force would cause a quake and he would use this to flip back, sending his spear into the ground and the land on the blunt end of it with his arms crossed. "You are very skilled. Your the first one to ever even hit me.' He smirks a bit. "But it won't happen again." He stands there straight with his arms crossed waiting for Thunder to come at him once more. "Stop playing with him and end it." Patronax pleaded, but Sillinrul simply shook his head. Thunrian: Remy allowed his ears to take heed to the instructions he gave off a slight shrug allowing his ears to comprehend the intel given “ Yeah I got it but when do we get the jewels “Remys answered remained unanswered as he entered the temple along side Gale and Kari ,As he caught sight of the treasure chest he couldn't help but jump up and down in complete excitement “ HAHAHAHAHAA WERE RICH ! WERE RIC -“Remy was quickly cut to silence at sight of Gale being swapped by a giant hand a large demon like creature appearing before them turning the room into something completely different ,“Oh shit ! Gae you ok bro ?! “ Remy quickly duck pushing into a roll attempting to catch his balance quickly retrieving his lightsabers , His ears caught the magma from behind Remy quickly pushed Kari from it’s sights quickly swiping his lightsaber at a continuous speed attempting to dumb down the fire “ Fuck these monsters ..crap ! “ Remy quickly rolled forward spinning in a swift speed before pulling his body back completely ,“FUCK YOU .. Whatever you are !“Remy eyes caught the monsters forearm in pursue of the summoner he’d quickly roll before her sending his lightsaber straight into the demons forearm holding down a bit , “Hurry..up ..with that spell will ya ? “ Remy quickly pulled back before charging back at the monster using this sudden pace along with his movements to race up it’s firearms while slashing his lightsabers at a repetitive movement to where it would seem he had more than one arm .The Magma rock sent towards him sliced to pieces ,Remy quickly leaped attempting to send the lightsaber into his right eye which if successful would weaken his ability to control his right side Thunrian: When Sillinrul Attempted to slice at Thunder from the side, it had been on the side of his automail arm, using it swiftly to block the attacks he could all the while the ones he missed would slice along his chest and sides, but never penetrating him. When the Dragoon kicked off into the air, Thunder would pull back to the side gripping his Xcalibur in his right hand all the while his automail arm had been free. When the Dragoon had made his way over to leap onto the wall with his corckscrew like motion. Thunder would wait for it and wait for it. His body crouched down untill he timed it just right. With inhuman strength. Thunder punched the ground and allowed it to blast him into the air, timing it miliseconds before connection with the Dragoons attack. Once he punched off the ground, in slow motion it almost seem as he contorted his body into a flip gripping both hands onto his Xcalibur as he flipped right over the Dragoons head by sheer seconds. The flip would have been exactly 3 feet of the Dragoon and as he flipped he would have pulled his blade as well with the front flip slicing right down the Dragons back at the same time. To Accompany that blade slice, Thunders partner would have fired her Syringe towards the dragoon the moment thunder leaped over his head. The Syringe if connected and seeing the odds was highly likely would have stuck the male right under the bandages on the arm weilding his weapon. The Syringe carrying the substance just to knock the young male out for transport. Seeing that the male had been in the air, changing his direction would have been highly unlikely. And She would have been from the shadows, they wouldnt have even expcted her seeing that she stayed behind in the first place. Once and if the attacks hit, Thunder would have rolled forward on his right knee, turning around to face Sillinrul who would have been taking a nap right about now more or less. xXAyperosXx: Sillinruls attacks mostly hit, he was never trying to impale him.. But as he did his final attack, Thunder punched the ground when he was near. Sending Thunder above him, Sillinrul Braced himself for the attack. But then Heard Patronax Roar to life out of the water. With great quickness he put his large talons over Sillinrul Protecting him from attack by Thunder.. Patronax attempts to bash him away with such great force that Thunder would be thrown across the cave. He grabs up Sillinrul only to be stuck by a Syringe.. The dragon drops Sillinrul And looks where it came from.. Taking breath Patronax blows a mass of ice all over. Freezing the entire cave in snow and ice.. Patronax then starts to shake his head and stagger a bit.. "Sillinrul...." Is all he heard before Patronax came crashing down out cold, shinking down to the size of a large dog. Sillinrul looked at his fallen friend. "Patronax?? Come on get up..." Patronax wasn't moving or speaking to him. Sillinrul slowly turns to Thunder.. His eyes and chest glowing bright blue. "What did we ever do to give you the right to hunt us... Why Did you come here... No.... I don't want to know... Just... JUST DIIIIEEEEE!!!" Silinrul yell unleashes a massive power, breaking up eyes and rock all around him.. He then shoots forward. He looked as though he glides across the ground as shoots forward at Thunder, rage in his glowing ice blue eyes. He gets close and with all his strength attempts to slash from his shoulder right and across to his right side.. Hit, miss or block, Sillinrul stays on him. Sinning around and attempting to slash his stomach.. Same as before Sillinrul didn't care, Sillinrul spins on his knee to attempt to trip him.. As he falls, Sillinrul Jumps up and attempts to stab Thunder straight through the stomach.. The force and speed would force a massive quake as he would stab Thunder into the ground, causing the earth around them to explode in a 6 foot radius. Large chunks of ice and rock to go everywhere. Even if he did miss, the force would still do the same.. If missed He would stand there and pull the spear out spinning it and his body and into fighting stance.. "Why don't you DIE!!" Anger still in his eyes. Snow swirls around his body almost as if in some sort of aura. "Lets finish this..." He waits for Thunder to come at him. Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcpGIVbPYrI ) Thunder blocked the blow with his blade parrying off the strike when it knocked him back to the right. When the second strike came along he'd fire a surge of electricty towards the strike in attempts to redirct the metals magnetism to the right. And when he attempted to trip thunder up he'd hit the ground with a roll, managing to use the trip to his advantage before long he'd blasted into the air due to the Dragoons sheer force of power as it blasted Thunder right out of the roof of the cave and outside. He'd land on the outside in the grassy plains as the rain continued to trench down. His body hit the ground three times as he rolled into the mud, gripping onto his blade for dear life as he slowly stood back up to his feet while his hands grippe tightly to his blade. "... Tch.." Thunder said as he was drenched with rain, the hair hanging over his eyes as he stood back up to his feet panting for air. He could se the Dragoons aura around him even from the inside, channling more of his strength as he waited for him, his body in agonizing pain. ".... Alright.. lets finish this then!" xXAyperosXx: Sillinrul Looks at Thunder as he speaks.. He was surprised he could even walk after that massive hit.. The water around Sillinrul starts to flow like the snow. He then jolts at Thunder at high speeds, his anger getting in the way of his skill, lashing out oat him with the spear randomly like an angry animal.. He would spin around from left to right, attempting to slice each of his sides. Blocked or hit, Sillinrul would continue, blind with rage. Sillinrul slides to his right and attempts to spin around and wack Thunder across the face.This would cause massive dizziness as well as concusion. He would then jump up and stay in the air. Lashing out violently in attempts to stab Thunder everywhere on his body.. The stabs would be deep enough to cause massive blood lose if hit, The spear was but a silver blur as he did so. Sillinrul would land on the ground jumping back a few feet and look at Thunder.. Dead, hurt or not even phased. If he blocked or dodged everything Sillinrul would yell with beastale valor. And then kneels down the ground. He then shoots straight up in the air for about 6 stories high. He stays the for a moment as if he was flying and then shoots down straight at Thunder like a rocket and as he gets about 9 feet away, he starts to spin in mid air, and spins around his spear out to bash Thunder on the right side, the force was so great, the even if blocked the earth off to his side would explode away from them The wind would even shred clothing as if slashed with a sword. If the spear hit thunder, it was cause massive damage and would send him flying off to the left his body would slowly break through the ground and dig in for about 18ft.. If blocked Sillinrul would hold his ground, locking his weapon with Thunders. "I will not let you win..." Thunrian: Thunder would barrol roll to the right, just barely doding the the strikes barely dodging the incoming attacks as they came in with the swiftness. When he managed to pull himself back up to his feet the strike would hit him in the face like he intended. Thunder had used his blade to clash with every blurring silver spear strike, the clangs of the weapons could cause a spart of light on each flurrying impact. When The Dragoon through himself into the air with his attack, Thunder had braced himself once again the rain drenching both of there bodies. The Moment the Dragoon came down with the attack Thunder would have released the energy he had been penting up for a while now. From His Automailed arm his lightning would errupt from the pit of the weapon in a 10 foot radius catching the soaked Dragoon in a field of electrictly that despite his accerlatering speed downward would caught in the electromagnetic field compulsing and tarnished, electrictured at such a high level of power that it would have knocked the male right out from the sheer force of power. Seeing that he was once again acceraltering from the sky this would be highly unavoidable and the rain would add an almost deadily effect though Thunders goal was never to kill, just to knock his opponent out and take him back home for a mission complete. The Electric charge would of something would rival any power 2nd class user but only due to rain allowing the weatness from all around be its conductor. Once and if the attack had connected and had finally finshed, The Dragoon would hit the ground passed out, where Thunder would limp his way over to Sillinrul pulling him over his shoulder as the helicarrier would swoop down to pick up the trio and his dragon friend which had been knocked out as well back to base for a mission complete. xXAyperosXx: Sillinruls attack were all foiled by this guy. He when up in the air enrage and came down.. But then he was hit with a massive shock. He Yells in pain as it surges through his body and then shoots him back a bit and he hits the ground in a cloud of smoke. But to Thunders surprise he would get up, his armor chard and burns on his face. His right eye was closed as he gritted his teeth.. Electricity surged his body, it was actually seen with the eye. As it does his body jolts a bit. "What the hell was...That.." He regains himself and yells once more shooting at Thunder with great speed. He gets just a few feet and his running slows down to a walk until he finally stops, staggering a bit.. Things start to blur in his eyes. "No.. Not like this.." He tries to hold himself up with his spear, but it retracts and he goes down to his knees looking at Thunder... The spear still tight in his grip. "W.. Why do you need me?" Things went all black as he started to go down. "Patronax.... I've...Lost..." He hits the ground face first and out cold.. The rain hits his body with metallic sounds. His spear still firmly in his grip, as if it was seared to his skin.. But it was pure willpower that he ran as far as he did. His hand just locked to it. He is then carried to the carrier by Thunder. Category:Arc 1